To Be Great
by harrypotterfan1247
Summary: When will Harry figure out that he went too far? Rated M just to be safe. One shot. Does not follow books. I hope this doesn’t make you hate Harry too much.


Title: To Be Great

Author: harrypotterfan1247

Summary: When will Harry figure out that he went to far? Rated M just to be safe. One shot. Does not follow books. I hope this doesn't make you hate Harry too much.

WARNINGS: Slash, Character Suicide

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus – implied – Harry/Oliver

Word Count: 939 (without a/n and this top section)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"People have said that to be great you have to be strong. I'm not talking about physically, I mean emotionally and mentally. I guess that might be true, but not in my case. I have a different for being great. To be great you have to be lonely.

You may think, that's stupid, or that it makes no sense. Well, I'm getting to the explanation just be patient. So, where was I? Oh yeah, like I was saying, you have to be lonely. Everybody I know that has power is lonely. Blaise, Pansy, and everybody else I know. You must think I'm insane, don't you? I understand, it's okay, I know I am.

Shall I explain my sudden declaration of depression? Alright, I'll start the story. As most stories start, I fell in love. And not I love you in a second year sense; I mean full-out-please-don't-break-my-heart kind of love. His name, well, it's Harry, of course.

You're probably shocked right now, aren't you? I know, I know, how can a Malfoy be gay? Simple, I didn't listen to a word my father said. Besides, I'm in…well…was in love. Not that I don't love him, he just doesn't love me. I thought he did, but something changed that. Something I wasn't supposed to see. Something that I'll probably never forget for the rest of my life.

I'm getting side tracked again. Uh, right, his name was Harry, Harry Potter. Yes, the boy-who-lived, The Golden Boy, The Chosen One, and my first love. When ever I see him it's like…it's like…um…I'm getting a second chance! He's probably the best (and worst) thing that has ever happened to me.

It all started at the beginning of our seventh year. A few kisses here, a few snog sessions there, it never meant anything. That is, until about two months in. We were meeting in the room of requirements for a midnight snog when I get caught by Peeves in the hallways. So, I was running for dear life so that I could lose him, but I ended up falling down a stair case instead.

Now, if you've ever fallen down a twenty step marble staircase, you know it's painful. So, I was lying there until Professor Snape found me, by that time I had lost a lot of blood and was almost unconscious. From what I heard, Snape rushed me to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey fixed me up good as new. I was unconscious for about three days before I woke up. But when I did, I was greeted with the most beautiful sight I have ever seen; Harry sleeping. I know, cliché much. Whatever, the point is that I woke up and wasn't dying from a headache.

About half an hour after I woke up, Harry did as well. As soon as he saw my eyes open, he had a huge grin on his face. He kissed me until breath became necessary. Then that's when it happened, he smiled and said those three words that can change a person's life forever, I. Love. You.

Needless to say what happened after that. We were a couple and loving it. So, what happened you ask? Alright, the final battle, that's what happened.

At the end of our seventh year, Voldy finally attacked Hogwarts. Harry put up a fabulous fight, for a while we thought he wasn't going to make it, but he won! It was amazing, everything felt a million times better after that. Except one thing, Harry changed. He seemed to avoid me more and he was around less. When we graduated, Harry and I moved into a flat together. It was okay but again, Harry was never around.

One day I went shopping for a couple of hours, when I went home, I knew something was wrong. I set my bags down at the front door and went to investigate the noises coming from the living room.

That's when things changed even more. Harry was sitting in Oliver Wood's lap and snogging him like they were about to die. I tried to choke back a sob but I guess I failed because Harry looked up. He stared at me and grinned then went back to snogging Oliver.

I guess that's what got me here. Sitting in my office, pissed drunk, and crying my eyes out. I've always wanted a family. I guess I should have told Harry that, it would have made sense since he wanted a family too. I hope he's happy, and I don't mean for that to sound bitter.

Like I said, to be great you have to be lonely. I'm living proof of that statement," Harry allowed the sobs to rack through his body as he read that last statement in front of the crowd.

Hermione and her boyfriend, Ron, walked over and hugged him tight. They knew about Oliver but they also knew that Harry could never be with Draco forever, too much would go wrong.

Remus and Sirius also knew the same thing and were clinging to each other as their own tears flowed down their faces.

There was a crowd of about thirty friends and family gathered around the now filled in grave. Everyone of them stared at the tombstone of the deceased: Draco Lucius Malfoy, Year of Death: 1991, Loving boyfriend, son, and friend.

Nobody could blame Draco for hanging himself. They all knew that he had gone through too much to handle this last heart break, they all thought of this as they remembered the image of Draco's body dangling from his office ceiling in the Ministry of Magic building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey all. Man, this story made me cry, but that could be me just being overly sensitive. You're the judge. Please don't forget to review!

-harrypotterfan1247

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.


End file.
